Doorway
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: Cierta pelirrosa escapa de casa huyendo de sus problemas, pero cuando se adentra en un oscuro bosque a llorar sus penas se tropieza con una situación en la que no desea verse envuelta, sin embargo, no tiene opción. -¿Quién eres? -inquirió-. -¡Puedes verme...! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!. ItaSakuNaru, Cap 3...
1. La promesa

Hi!, gracias por abrir el enlace. Bien, he aquí mi primer fic, fue creado a dúo con mi mejor amigo, el Prota Darnell ;p, en realidad es una historia original que adapte a Naruto, así que perdonen cualquier error y en cualquier caso, por favor, díganmelo. Es AU, así que no, nada que ver con ninjas, al ser AU el Ooc es casi inevitable y lo lamento, pero ame la historia y quiero creer que ustedes también lo harán.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente, sino al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario no estaría aquí publicando esta historia.

Aclaraciones: Las edades están alteradas...

..." " -voz en off-

¬ -Itachi escribe en el PC-

- - -diálogos-

" " -pensamientos-

Enjoy.

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡La promesa!

…" ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por alguien que amas? ¿Te atreverías a perder tu dignidad, tu trabajo? ¿Te arriesgarías a morir? El amor es una fuerza poderosa, es algo tan fuerte que ni el mismo odio podría acabarlo, pero una promesa, hace que el amor sea todavía más fuerte, tan fuerte que quizás hasta la muerte ceda para que se pueda cumplir..."

¬ ¡Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, y vivo en Nueva York!

Vivo una vida normal como cualquier otra persona, tal vez un poco descuidado, pero es lo mismo. Tengo 22 años. Estudio en Juliard, mi madre dice que tengo talento y por eso estudio allí pero la verdad, no me interesa la música. Vivo con mi madre Mikoto y mi pequeño hermano Sasuke de 7 años.

Mi padre nos abandonó a Sasuke y a mí antes de que él hubiera nacido así que apenas recuerda quien es él. Mi madre tiene que trabajar para mantener el hogar. ¡Cómo me gustaría ayudarla!, se ve tan cansada, no es su responsabilidad, es la mía...-

Un pelinegro escribía en el PC de su habitación, su larga cabellera caía en su espalda atada a una coleta floja poco debajo de su nuca, sus intensos ojos negros, enmarados por ojeras sutiles, miraban concentrado el monitor, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban habilidosos por el teclado.

¬ Pocas personas saben quién soy y no tengo muchos amigos, así es mejor, pues un amigo es sólo alguien que no te ha atacado. Todos los días tengo que ir a Juliard después de llevar a Sasuke al colegio y esta mañana, no es excepción…-

-Sasuke, ¿estás listo? Llegarás tarde otra vez –gritó a su pequeño hermano que estaba en el cuarto contiguo-

-¡Un momento...! –respondió-

Sasuke era un niño muy tierno, siempre antes de irse a estudiar jugaba con sus pequeños muñecos de tortugas ninjas y los dejaba sobre la cama...

Saliendo de la casa...

-¡Hoy tendré un examen sorpresa estoy casi seguro de eso!

-Sí, ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?

-Pakún me lo dijo –susurró con los ojos azabaches entrecerrados, en tono misterioso y sonrió-

-¡Es un perro! –Agregó incrédulo Itachi-

-Pero él tiene poderes –sentenció- ¡es algo místico, jamás lo entenderías! –Agregó mientras negaba suavemente, despeinando su cabello negro azulado-

-Tal vez lo entienda de camino al colegio, sube al auto –y abrió la puerta de aquel auto negro que había comprado con sus ahorros-

Mientras iban manejando...

- Yo sé por qué lo digo, no sobreviviré otro día a la carne de la escuela, es asquerosa y dura, que si la masticaras y luego me la dieras aun seguiría dura. –sentenció sonriente-

- Debes sentirte afortunado, estás en uno de los pocos colegios en los cuales les sirven carne dura a los niños –se ven y ambos ríen-

-Veré que hay en la radio –al encender la radio comenzó a divagar por las estaciones y luego se quejó- ¿es que a nadie le gusta escuchar música a esta hora? –Replicó al ver que sólo había noticias e informes en la radio-

-No, espera. Deja esa -y sintonizó la emisora del tráfico-

-_Hoy tenemos un tráfico congestionado en las calles de Nueva York, así que si van por la vía suroeste, será mejor que tomen sus previsiones_

-¡Genial! –Replicó Itachi-

Itachi ya había dejado a Sasuke en su colegio después de estar atrapado en el pesado tráfico de la ciudad y luego salió disparado hacía Juliard, estacionó su vehículo rápidamente y en medio de apuros caminó hacia su salón de clases. Allí estaba la Sra. Kurenai escribiendo en la pizarra, luego se detuvo y dijo...

-Supongo que ahora sí tiene una buena excusa para llegar tarde, ¿no, Uchiha?

-Bueno… Eso creo –mientras rascaba su cabeza-

-¿Y bien? Muero por oírla –Itachi, quien de por sí estaba muy nervioso pensó su respuesta y contestó-

-¡El tráfico!

-¿¡El tráfico!? -preguntó extrañada-

-¡Sí! Todos saben que el tráfico es un asco en esta ciudad, deberían cerrar algunos concesionarios y ensamblar más bicicletas, ¡Conducir hace daño al planeta! –los alumnos ríen-

-Siéntese, Uchiha, espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Muchas gracias, Sra. Yuhi -dicho esto tomó asiento. Konan, una de las amigas de Itachi la cual estaba sentada atrás de él dijo-

-¿Qué te pasó en realidad, Itachi?

-Me quedé dormido, ¿está bien? –Shisui, otro amigo -y primo- que estaba a su lado intervino en la conversación-

-No debiste ir a esa discoteca anoche –otra amiga, Guren, agregó-

-¿Tú no fuiste?

-Sí, pero me fui temprano –respondió con aire superior-

-Tal vez la edad no pasa en vano y mis oídos están fallando, ¡pero creo escuchar alumnos hablar! -replicó, lo que hizo que todos se callaran- Hoy vamos a hablar de...

"Otro día aburrido de clases" pensaba mientras oía esas palabras tan superficiales que ya conocía bien, hasta que el timbre lo hizo suspirar aliviado.

Cafetería...

-¿Tienes idea de cuál será tu proyecto? –la ojinegra le pregunto a Konan, mientras peinaba en una coleta, su no tan largo cabello azul-

-No lo sé, tal vez algo de la música y las artes mediterráneas, ¿quién sabe? –argumentó la de mirada ambarina. En ese momento se acerca Tobi, un nerd un tanto infantil, el cual desde siempre ha estado enamorado de Konan-

-Hola Konan, ¿quieres saber los últimos resultados de mis investigaciones sobre la relatividad de la música en el tiempo?

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Digo -rectificó- ¿si quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó penoso- Tobi es un buen chico…

-Por supuesto que no, ¡aléjate!

-¡Sí! –Tobi se va desilusionado y luego otra voz le hablo a Konan-

-¡Hola querida!

-Oh, con un demonio, ¿qué hice para...? –Al voltear vio a su novio lo cual hizo que se le cambiara el semblante- ¡Yahiko! lo siento es sólo que...

-Ah, ya olvídalo -se sentó en una de las sillas y pasando una mano por el corto cabello azulado, la tomo de la nuca y besó a Konan- ah, hola Guren

-Hola Yahiko.

-¿Qué harás esta tarde?... podríamos…

Desde otra mesa Itachi veía a Konan besarse con Yahiko, el chico malo. Konan solía ser su amiga pero su noviazgo con Yahiko los distancio un poco. Además de ser muy celoso, sus numerosos pircings y cabello naranja no le da muy buena reputación que digamos. Es por eso que Itachi pasa más tiempo con Shisui, su primo y amigo incondicional, lamentablemente para él, Shisui, es un poco... "abierto"

–Tras llenarse la boca de comida dijo- ¿aún sigues pensando en ella? -se dio un tiempo para tragar- amigo ella está muy lejos de ti. No está a tu alcance y menos desde que está con ese Yawinko

-¡Yahiko! -lo corrigió Itachi- y no, no estoy pensando en ella

-¡Mm! Déjame ver, tus ojos están sobre ella, tu atención está sobre ella, así que tu mente está en ella en otras palabras no podrías estar pensando en nadie más -dijo entre risas-

-No estoy...

-Oh, primo te delatas solo

–Suspiro- ¡Olvídalo!

-Está bien, lo olvidaré ¿sabes por qué? porque somos un equipo, no necesitamos a una chica poco lista, a una bomba sensual o a un criminal a medio tiempo, somos tú y yo, un equipo, podríamos llamarnos el equipo élite y todo.

–Suena el timbre- Ah, ya cállate –Itachi se levanta y se va-

-Está bien, me callaré ¿sabes por qué? porque somos un equipo. ¡Un equipo! –Gritó Shisui-

-¡Uchiha, a clases! -dijo Kurenai al verlo-

-Voy señora Yuhi...

En las afueras de Juliard cuando los estudiantes salían en la tarde. Itachi estaba junto a Shisui buscando su viejo Cámaro negro para ir a casa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, socio?, ¿Vas a dormir temprano o nos divertiremos a lo grande en alguna disco?

-Ahora voy a buscar a Sasuke al colegio

-Bien, buena excusa, entonces nos vemos mañana –Itachi se despide de él con la mano y se marcha en su auto- Cielos, ¡Amo ese auto!

Itachi fue al colegio y recogió a Sasuke para luego llevarlo a casa. Al llegar, Sasuke salió a jugar como todas las tardes con sus amigos vecinos, mientras Itachi lo observaba.

Era tan divertido ver jugar a Sasuke, para Itachi era como recordar su niñez. Después de vigilar a Sasuke por un rato, la madre de los chicos llegó de trabajar con muchas bolsas en la mano. Sasuke saludo a su madre y luego Itachi, además de ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Sasuke, adentro –le ordenó su hermano-

-Ya voy –respondió el pequeño-

Mikoto se veía muy cansada y estresada, aunque todos los días era igual, hoy parecía más alterada de lo común...

-Y… ¿cómo te fue? –Inquirió Itachi, mientras la ayudaba a acomodar las cosas de las bolsas-

–Suspiro- ¡Terrible! Los ordenadores no dejaron de fallar, además teníamos problemas con unos cálculos que no coincidían...

-Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

-No hijo, comí en la calle, haz algo para tu hermano y para ti

-Está bien, -De pronto, Mikoto empezó a toser muy fuerte como si se estuviera ahogando- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto de inmediato-

-Sí, no es... nada, es sólo ese humo en el aire, nada más –dijo al recuperarse- Voy, a darme una ducha.

-Ok.

¬ Desde ese día estuve muy preocupado por la salud de mi madre, ella decía que se sentía bien, pero conforme pasaban los días llegaba más y más cansada del trabajo y se repetía la misma escena vez, tras vez. Ya estaba comenzando a creer que algo estaba mal y lo confirme cuando la vi sangrar por la nariz una noche en su cuarto. Al día siguiente la obligué a ir al médico para ver que estaba pasando.

Dejamos a Sasuke al cuidado de una vecina aunque él decía que no necesitaba niñeras. Llevé a mamá a ver al médico en mi auto, ella estaba muy inquieta y nerviosa así que yo hablé con el doctor; al hacer algunos exámenes el doctor nos dijo algo terrible, algo que nunca creí escuchar: nos dijo que mi madre padecía una enfermedad terminal y que sólo le daban unas semanas. Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría en una noche de invierno; no podía creer que mi madre iba a morir estando tan joven aún.

Fue muy difícil tratar de hablar con ella luego de aquella noticia, pero más duro fue cuando tuvimos que oír a Sasuke preguntar, nos dolía tanto que siendo un niño "huérfano" de padre también lo sería de madre. Aunque sentimos que lo estábamos traicionando, decidimos no decirle nada.-

Los días pasaban y Sasuke se daba cuenta de que su madre ya no iba a trabajar y que se la pasaba todo el día en una cama, tosiendo sin parar. Un día, Itachi cuidaba a su madre en su cuarto y Sasuke entró sin avisar...

-Mami, ¿por qué estás ahí todavía? ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara mis dibujos? –Al oír esto, Mikoto casi rompe en llantos, Itachi solo apretó los puños con fuerza-

-Sí, hijo, quiero verlos... –le sonrió penosamente-

-Estos son mis dibujos –y comenzó a mostrarle los dibujos de su bloc- este soy yo con mi perro Pakún, este es Itachi con su ex-novia, esta otra eres tú en el trabajo... Y aquí... Estamos todos en casa, ¿te gustan? –Todo aquello les hizo sentir gran culpa por no decirle nada-

-Oh, me encantan hijo eres estupendo en esto –y comienza a toser como de costumbre- lo siento hijo... es que tragué saliva, es todo.

-Sí, ya sé que estás enferma –agrego decaído, al decir esto Itachi y Mikoto se vieron a los ojos, sorprendidos- cada noche, veo cómo Itachi te cuida mientras tratan de que yo no me dé cuenta, pero ya no soy un niño pequeño.

–Suspiro- ven acá hijo –decía mientras abría los brazos para abrazarlo-

¬ -En momentos como este es cuando no puedo hacerme el fuerte- era lo que pensaba en ese momento mientras seguía tratando de ocultar las lágrimas

Recuerdo, que esa noche nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde, pero aún así no podíamos juntar los ojos, así que Sasuke se pasó a mi habitación y hablamos durante horas de lo que sucedía con mamá, nada me dolió tanto como cuando preguntó...-

-¿Itachi?

-Sí, Sasuke

-Mamá va a morir, ¿verdad? –Esa pregunta hizo que se le erizara la piel y que casi se ahogara con saliva, le asintió- ¿entonces seremos sólo tú y yo? –tuvo que asentir otra vez. Sasuke dejó salir unas lágrimas y lo abrazó muy fuerte-

¬ Cada día que pasaba todo empeoraba, desde hace tres días un doctor visitaba a mi madre, ya que ella ni siquiera podía estar de pie. Cada vez eran más las veces en las que mi madre tosía sangre y día tras día le quedaban menos energías. El Jueves 14 de Septiembre el Doctor Hatake visitó a nuestra madre, ya se había cumplido el plazo que había dado y mi madre no podía estar peor... Después de ver a nuestra madre en su habitación, el Doctor Hatake salió para hablar con nosotros, quienes esperábamos impacientes, aunque la expresión con la que salió nos lo dijo todo...-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha con cierta resignación-

–Suspiro- ya no le queda mucho tiempo, no creo que llegue a mañana –Sus palabras hicieron llorar a Sasuke e Itachi no pudo contener la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla izquierda- Su madre quiere hablar con ustedes –dijo en voz débil-

-Yo iré primero –dijo Sasuke, con lágrimas en los ojos-

¬ Sasuke entró a la habitación con mamá, mientras el doctor se quedó hablando conmigo acerca de los gastos del sepelio, se ofreció a ayudarnos y me dijo todo lo que debía hacer, pero en realidad, en ese momento no tenía oídos para prestar atención a nada. Mientras me hablaba, tenía que aguantarme las ganas de golpearlo por no haber hecho nada más por mi madre, pero me contuve pues sabía que no lograría nada. Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación de mamá, el Doctor aún estaba hablándome, pero me paré enseguida y fui a ver a mi madre sin siquiera excusarme.

Al entrar en la habitación la vi, estaba acostada en la cama y arropada hasta el pecho en unas gruesas cobijas y estaba tosiendo...-

-¿Itachi? –Le llamó con voz ronca y débil- acércate, por favor –se acerco a ella y se sentó en el suelo para estar a su lado-

-¿Cómo estás, mamá? –preguntó con voz quebradiza-

-Nunca me sentí mejor –dijo en forma de broma-

-No quiero perderte, no quiero... estar sin ti.

-Itachi, eres un muchacho muy fuerte y aunque me hubiera gustado estar contigo más tiempo, se que tienes lo que se necesita para seguir sin mi

-Pero no quiero hacerlo

-La elección no está en mis manos...

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo? –Replicó molesto- ¡Nos abandona mi padre y ahora te pierdo!

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, y lo siento, la vida... a veces, no nos da las cosas que esperamos, pero no siempre son cosas malas, la vida también te da cosas buenas, cosas por las cuales luchar; escucha esto y escúchalo bien Itachi, ¡siempre tendrás motivos para vivir!

-No lo sé, ahora parece ser tan difícil tener algo por lo que luchar. No sé si quiero esto, para mí, para Sasuke, no lo sé –se lamentó-

–Comenzó a toser de nuevo y luego dijo- Itachi, hijo. No voy a durar mucho tiempo, pronto me iré y necesito... que me prometas algo

-¿Qué madre?

-Pero para cumplirlo debes vivir, estar muerto no te serviría de nada, ¿me lo prometerás?

-Dime ¿qué madre? –Pidió con urgencia, cuando la desgracia te golpea necesitas con inminencia aferrarte a algo, por superficial que fuere-

-Quiero... quiero que cuides a Sasuke... por mi –le miró a los ojos y agregó- Lo harás, él es lo único que te queda de mi, ¡cuídalo!

-Lo prometo, madre, ¡Lo juro!

-Bien, ahora, hazme el favor y tráeme un poco de agua, tengo la garganta seca

–Tomó su mano- está bien...

¬ Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso y lo llené de agua, caminé hacia la habitación de mi madre y al entrar, vi a Sasuke llorando en su pecho y al doctor con la cabeza baja lamentándose, de inmediato el vaso con agua se desasió de mi mano, el cual al caer al suelo se resquebrajó en pedazos, en un estallido del que no fui consciente. Comencé a respirar rápido y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin autorización alguna, mi piel estaba tan fría y pálida que parecía que yo también estaba muerto.

Esa noche, una ambulancia vino por mamá y se la llevaron, aunque quería ir con ella tuve que quedarme con Sasuke en casa, quien no paraba de llorar. Horas más tarde Sasuke se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala y yo me quedé viendo la noche oscura por la ventana. Tenía un sentimiento de rencor y odio muy fuerte que me carcomían las entrañas; mientras veía aquella horrible noche, crujiendo los dientes...-

-¡Juro, que esto jamás me volverá a pasar!- mientras la última de sus lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas-

TO BE CONTINUE…

* * *

Notas:

La historia esta completa solo queda adaptarla. Serian 9 o 10 maravillosos capítulos si lo permiten.

Cualquier queja, reclamo, ofensa, alago u opinión en general plasmenlo en un maravilloso review.

Saya Salvatore.


	2. Obscura monotonía

Hi! Aquí Saya Salvatore, espero estén muy bien y hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana...

Ok, para empezar esto de subir los caps es algo confuso pero aquí estoy.

En este capitulo (y en la historia) hay algo de NaruSaku, y es que los adoro y no pude resistirme, sin embargo sigue siegue siendo ItaSaku.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente, sino al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario no estaría aquí publicando esta historia.

Aclaraciones: Las edades están alteradas...

..." " -voz en off-

- - -diálogos-

" " -pensamientos, o sms-

Quiero aclarar que haré todo lo posible por subir un capitulo cada martes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Doorway.

Cap. 2: Obscura monotonía…

…"El destino, es solo una niña sin demasiada imaginación que juega con las personas cual muñecas, en un mundo de plástico que encontró mientras iba de paseo, ¿Qué tanto valor puedes darle a cosas que no te costaron nada? Claro no todos cuentan con tal suerte, como las personas. Hay cosas que nos encontramos por la vida y sin quererlo le damos más importancia de la que nos gustaría… aunque intentemos negarlo"

Sobre un mullido colchón mal colocado sobre el armazón metálico de la cama, una pelirrosa enredada en sabanas negras, yacía profundamente dormida, de pronto se vio exaltada tras escuchar el estruendoso sonido que provenía de su puerta. Vocifero un "no iré a la prisión" cubrió su rostro con la almohada y siguió durmiendo.

Su madre, una mujer de rubio cabello corto, de severa mirada jade, se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta de su hija y volvió a tocarla fuertemente.

-¡Ya levántate, debes ir a la universidad! -grito algo enojada-

–Aparto la almohada y agrego- dije que no iré, ¿no entiendes?

Su madre abrió la puerta y observo a su hija, resultaba obvio que tenia resaca. Desde muy niña esta opto por beber y ahogar sus penas. Podría decirse que no tenía amigos y sus compañeros de jerga eran una pandilla de chicos que no tenían nada que envidiarles por el contrario, dejaban mucho que desear. Sus padres no la querían por el contrario decían que era una "desgracia para la familia". Sakura Haruno, los consideraba simples comandantes sin control sobre ella...

-Ya levántate de una vez -grito su madre- hoy tengo visita y no te quiero rondando por aquí

-¡Ahórcate, déjame dormir! -dijo a los gritos mientras le daba la espalda aun en su cama y volvió a poner la almohada en su rostro-

-Si vengo en 10 minutos y sigues ahí te despertare con agua fría

-Si, como digas

-La vida es un asco –murmuro al viento-

Caminaba por un parque las horas en las que debería estar en la "prisión". No gustaba de la universidad, ni de sus padres, quienes le recordaban cada que podían lo absolutamente inútil que era. Tenía un dolor de cabeza que ya encontraba habitual. "De que vale quejarse si a nadie le importa" eso pensaba ella cuando algo le mortificaba. Sabía que contarles a sus padres era pérdida de tiempo y hacerlo con su amiga sombra era totalmente inútil. Sin más atendió su celular que vibraba en su bolsillo trasero, la llamada era de parte de sus "amigos"

-¡Diga! -dijo con total fastidio-

-Sakura-chan es Naruto, estamos en la playa. Tienes que venir, hay bebida

–Sonrió con picardía, como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Si bien Naruto no era su novio, lo aparentaba ser bastante bien- ya voy para allá, no se la tomen sin mi -dicho esto colgó la llamada, cruzo el parque enérgicamente hasta llegar a la camioneta de su padre, la cual se llevo sin previo aviso, y sin ver a los lados acelero de forma brusca, ganándose el resonar de una bocina y el insulto del conductor que no se molesto en ver- ¿para qué ir a clases si puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana? -rió, le causaba gracia engañar a sus padres, no le parecía trágico sino divertido- música - dijo mientras encendía la radio en su estación favorita y cantaba agitando su cabeza. Así transcurrió el tiempo que tardo en llegar a la playa, no más de 20 minutos. Al llegar un grupo de aproximadamente 8 personas celebro su llegada-

Y así, tuvieron una fiesta improvisada, dejando los deberes de lado para festejar su simple existencia sin sentido. Sakura sudorosa, mareada y apunto de vomitar, emprendió su viaje de regreso a casa a las 2 de la mañana. Mientras sus padres, se encontraban absolutamente molestos en casa y tras la llegada de Sakura, le reprendieron e hicieron una serie de preguntas que la pelirrosa ignoro y fue directamente a su cuarto, cayendo como una piedra en su cama.

Media hora después, se despertó de forma brusca, corriendo al baño para vomitar en el inodoro. Arcada tras arcada, pensaba en su vida sin sentido y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla por el esfuerzo. Se levanto y aun vestida se metió en la ducha, puso el agua fría y fue quitando sus ropas negras poco a poco dejándolas en un rincón, olvidadas. Ella no pensaba, ni siquiera era consciente de sus acciones en ese instante, solo dejaba correr la cinta repetitiva que era su vida. Una autómata. Porque en ese momento, ella no vive. Solo existe.

Durante más de una hora permaneció bajo el agua helada, hasta que la mandíbula le dolió de tanto tiritar. Tomo el paño que se encontraba tendido al lado de la ducha, se seco y salió de allí dejando la llave del agua abierta, siguiendo su curso por el desagüe. Tras ponerse ropa seca volvió a dormir tranquilamente y tras pasar un par de horas, Mebuki aporreo la puerta. Despertándola. Aun en su cama vocifero un ahogado "no iré a la prisión"...

La rutina era parte de la vida de la ojijade, cosa que ella odiaba. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, querría pelear todas las mañanas con su familia, vagar por las tardes y beber hasta desfallecer por las noches? Bien, quizá suena divertido para algunos, hasta que piensan en que todos los días de tu vida no deberían ser de esa forma.

"Las personas deberían tener algo por lo que vivir" –pensaba a menudo, pero este no era su caso. Su hermana Tenten, dos años mayor que ella, fue la razón de que su infancia fuera casi tolerable. ¿Por qué a su hermana la adoraban y a ella todo lo contrario? No tiene una respuesta para eso.

Siguió el camino que tan bien conocía, directo al árbol más grande y frondoso de aquel parque. Contrajo su pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas y comenzó a trepar, hasta llegar a la enorme rama, que bien podría ser el tronco de un árbol más pequeño, y se sentó en ella recostándose contra el tronco principal.

Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Naruto. "Stas n l parq?". Y Sakura sonrió, quizá esa tarde no se sentiría tan sola bajo la tormenta que se avecinaba, o al menos no lo estaría. "Si". Respondió, porque ella lo quiere ¿no?, no podía solo estar con él porqué la hacía sentir querida ¿no es cierto? Pff, por supuesto que no lo quiere, no como debería y solo estaba con él porque él la amaba, y ella sin saberlo, necesitaba amor en su vida.

¿Por qué, después de todo, que es el amor para Sakura? Nada, solo una palabra vacía.

La pelirrosa disfruto de su soledad entre las sombras, como había hecho toda su vida. Hasta que desde el pie de su majestuoso árbol una voz chillona se hizo escuchar.

-Sakura-chan, voy a subir –con pereza la ojijade movió la cabeza para verlo trepar- muévete, nena –le pidió dulcemente y ella hizo lo que le pidió.-

Cuando el rubio tomo el lugar que antes ella ocupaba, tomo su brazo y tiro de ella hasta hacerla recostarse sobre su pecho, como tantas veces. Porque su vida era monótona y no hacía falta que se acostase para saber que pasaría al despertar. Un brazo de Naruto descansaba sobre su rodilla doblada y el otro alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, la cual sintió a ese brazo ejercer fuerza sobre ella pegándola mas a él, el ojiazul aparto el no tan largo cabello rosa y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de la ojijade, que gimió cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja resoplando en su oído.

Una de las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la chica se cerró con fuerza en el cabello del rubio, halándolo hacia su boca mientras sentía como las sagaces manos del de bigotitos invadir sus senos bajo la blusa. Sakura se aparto bruscamente del chico que sonreía de anticipo, mirando los ojos lujuriosos de la pelirrosa.

-Baja. Ahora –ordeno, a lo que Naruto entre risas bajo ágilmente seguido de Sakura-

Minutos más tarde, Sakura empujo a Naruto contra la puerta aun cerrada del apartamento del chico, se deshizo del jersey negro de este y del suyo propio y estampo su boca contra la de él, quien la sujeto con un brazo por la cintura correspondiendo con ferocidad a su beso, mientras con la otra mano buscaba en sus pantalones las llaves del diminuto apartamento. Mordió el labio inferior de la pelirrosa estirándolo, al tiempo que ella gemía y él se separaba de ella dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta. Cerraron la desconchada puerta que en algún momento fue blanca, dejando prendas regadas por aquel horrible pasillo.

Tuvieron sexo hasta el anochecer, cuando decidieron que era momento de improvisar otra fiesta en la playa bajo el cielo borrascoso, escuchar rock hasta altas horas de la madrugada, mientras bebían hasta más no poder, celebrando sus caóticas vidas por enésima vez.

Sakura llego tarde, o temprano según se mirase, a casa nuevamente. Tropezando, provocando que por el ruido sus padres salieran a su encuentro.

-Vales poco. Esta noche igual que las otras, estás ebria –dijo con crueldad su padre, Kisashi-

-Eres una desgracia, Sakura –sentencio su madre y camino de vuelta a su habitación, como siempre-

La pelirrosa bufo, estaba ebria, era cierto. Tanto que, realmente, no entendía bien lo que decían, pero sabía de memoria sus palabras. Las tenía grabadas en su mente. No respondió, no valía la pena, después de todo quizá tuvieran razón. Los ignoro y se fue a la cama. Volviendo a repetirse las mismas escenas de cada madrugada…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Notas:

Un millón de gracias por leer, por los follows a mi y a la historia y los favoritos, pero sobre todo, a los que dejaron reviews mi corazón y alma maltrecha es suya, gracias.

Solo para que conste, no odio a Naruto por el contrario, lo adoro con todo mi degenerado ser, jeje.

Prota Darnell: bien, aquí esta el nuevo y mejorado capi de doorway, ¿a que lo amas? jaja. Y si bueno Sasuke de niño es adorable.

LaLaPluie: aquí tienes el segundo capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado y me cuentes que te ha parecido este.

Nami-chan: mil gracias por tu review, espero leas este. y si pues eso no es todo por lo que pasara la historia apenas comienza y es drama, aunque uno muy bueno en mi humilde opinión.

vampire andrea: mucho gusto, nena. Gracias por los cumplidos, pues lamento decirte que el ItaSaku no se viene aun. Ya sabes, lento, pero seguro, jeje. Si Tobi es todo un encanto. Y bueno, este es el capitulo mas corto de toda la historia, espero sea de tu agrado y sigas haciéndome saber tu opinión al respecto.

Sayo, estén bien... ¿Review?

Saya Salvatore.


	3. Una barrera que no se puede sobrepasar

Hi! Lo siento, este martes no he podido subir el capitulo, pero acá esta.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente, sino al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto, de lo contrario no estaría aquí publicando esta historia.

Aclaraciones: Las edades están alteradas...

¬ - -Itachi escribe en el PC-

- - -diálogos-

" " -pensamientos-

Enjoy.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Una barrera que no se puede sobrepasar

¬La monotonía eran lo único que podía notar y las horas se hacían eternas; veía el reloj fijamente y parecía que más rápido giraba la tierra sobre su propio eje, que las agujas del reloj tardaban en dar una vuelta... era tan frustrante-

Desde aquella noche, mantenerse despierto le era normal, no le era posible cerrar los ojos por un minuto corrido y tenía que hacer magia para lograr que Sasuke durmiera. Sus ojeras se marcaban más. Tantas cosas en su cabeza no lo dejaban dormir en paz... "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" -se preguntaba esa noche en su cama mientras sudaba y parpadeaba como si sus ojos no tuvieran líquido para lubricarse. No tenían a nadie más, ahora eran sólo Itachi y Sasuke y había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría. "¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Tendría que dejar de estudiar?" todas esas cosas se las preguntaba en una misma noche, la incertidumbre y el ansia quemaba en sus entrañas, se sentía tan perdido y su madre ni siquiera estaba bajo tierra aún. Todo indicaba que estaría despierto hasta el amanecer cuando se despediría de Mikoto por última vez...

Al día siguiente...

¬Eran aproximadamente las 5:30AM y comenzaba el cielo a dejar aquel oscuro color para tornarse más claro. El alba, empezaba a colorear el cielo de un rosa vivo y las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas apresuradamente, como siempre.

Aunque, más o menos, me paré alrededor de esa hora, estaba dando vueltas en mi cama desde hacía horas, bajé hasta la cocina e hice lo que pude hasta el amanecer.-

7:00 AM

Sasuke se levanta y sin siquiera ver sus figurillas de las tortugas ninjas o lavarse los dientes, bajó a la cocina debido a un ruido molesto que provenía, aparentemente, de ese lugar. Al llegar, vio a Itachi haciendo el desayuno, pero no pudo evitar ver el desastre que había en los mesones y paredes. Ollas hirviendo, humo negro saliendo de sartenes y un Itachi sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta entre extrañado y atolondrado mientras rascaba su cabeza y dejaba salir un bostezo tan grande que parecía perderse en él. El Uchiha mayor quién ya estaba bastante distraído con el desayuno se sorprendió al oír a Sasuke, tanta fue la impresión que el huevo frito que tenía en su espátula cayó al agua hirviendo de al lado-

-Oh, Sasuke. ¡Ya despertaste! Genial, ya casi está el desayuno -exclamó mientras trata de disimular que estaba sacando el huevo del agua hirviendo sin evitar quemarse en el intento- puedes… ¡Ouch! sentarte a comer.

-¡Yo no comeré eso! -dijo al instante-

-¿De qué hablas? El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Además, ¡mira este huevo frito, está sabrosísimo! -y mientras le mostraba el huevo, este se resbaló por la espátula y cayó al suelo- -risas- Estoy seguro de que aún conserva las proteínas –el pequeño de ojos negros, lo ve fijamente con ojos de "¡Está loco si cree que voy a comerme eso!"-

-¡Ya dije! -se va-

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres huevos? Puedes acompañarlo con algo. Hay pan tostado -en ese momento recordó que hacía ya como veinte minutos que había puesto los panes en la tostadora y no quería ni saber como estarían ahora así que agrego- ¡Olvídalo, ya no hay! maldición... –dijo para sí-

¬Ya era oficial, era un desastre en la cocina. Pero, ¡Es que jamás había freído ni un huevo, en mi vida! Siempre, mi madre, dejaba la comida hecha para nosotros y nunca la vi cocinar, pues lo hacía temprano, en la madrugada. "No puede ser" se recriminaba a mí mismo, no podía creer que a punto de cumplir los 23 no supiera nada de la cocina, ahora era responsable de Sasuke y tenía un nuevo reto.

Aunque la tristeza seguía presente, llegue a la conclusión de que con llorar y desesperarme no lograría nada, sólo incomodar más a Sasuke. A eso de las 3:45PM tendríamos que ir al cementerio a enterrar a mamá. Esa idea no era para nada agradable. No podía creer que mi madre nos hubiera dejado todavía.-

2:59PM

Itachi estaba en su habitación vistiéndose de un triste y decolorado negro fúnebre, mientras se veía en el espejo de pie de su cuarto, haciendo el nudo de su corbata, grito hacia el cuarto de Sasuke que estaba al lado.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás listo ya?

-Espera un momento, hermano. Todo no puede ser tan rápido -respondió con una voz totalmente indiferente-

Como Itachi estuvo listo antes que su hermanito, espero un rato. Pero, este no salía de su cuarto, así que decidió pararse frente a su puerta y tocar indiscriminadamente a ella.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke! -le llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta- si no te apuras no llegaremos a tiempo.

-Muy bien, muy bien -dijo algo alterado por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en el-

Ambos Uchiha salieron de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Itachi recordó que no había cogido la llave y que esta seguía en la mesa de la sala, así que corrió a tomarla, mientras Sasuke se subía en el auto, cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta, inmediatamente subió al auto, mientras tomaba la llave y encendía el auto, Itachi intento romper el hielo.

-Demonios, Sasuke, pensé que nunca saldrías de ese cuarto –el susodicho le echó una mirada asesina y respondió-

-Lo siento, pero yo si cuido mi apariencia, no como tú mírate. Pareces un garabato inglés

-Eres muy duro conmigo -dijo suavemente, pues sabía que era una broma-

-Ah, ya, no seas llorón, no hagas una escenita.

¬Con esas palabras y un pequeño "¡Hmp!" de mi parte pusimos punto final a la conversación. Comparado con el comienzo, el resto del camino estuvo muy silencioso. Mientras yo conducía, podía ver como Sasuke comenzaba a cambiar su expresión facial de normal a triste.

"Seguramente esta recordando a mamá" -pensaba, mientras seguía conduciendo, ya casi llegando al cementerio el pequeño comenzó a lagrimear y a secarse las lágrimas con una aparente fuerza de voluntad, aunque no tenía palabras para decir, tuve que romper el hielo entre nosotros.-

-Sasuke, ¿Te pasa algo? –Este un poco frágil se secó una de las lágrimas que bajaban sobre su mejilla y dijo entre sollozos-

-Itachi, no quiero entrar ahí

-¿Por qué no? –indago-

-No quiero ver a mamá. No así -dijo sin parar de lagrimear y con la cabeza baja, para ese momento ya habían entrado en el cementerio y buscaban un lugar para estacionar el auto, Itachi, busco su mirada-

-¿Quieres decir, que no quieres despedirte de mamá?

-¡No! -interrumpió inmediatamente- es sólo… que no creo poder soportar verla metida en una caja de madera, tiesa -esas palabras fueron como para Itachi como estocadas mortales de una espada, le movieron el corazón de aquí, para allá y afloraron sus sentimientos, para no mostrárselos volteo la mirada de él pequeño y miro al cielo por un segundo, luego volvió a verlo-

-Sasuke, mamá no querría que te quedaras sin despedirte de ella

-Entonces, ¿Por qué nos dejó? -preguntó muy lastimado y molesto- si no quería que nos despidiéramos de ella, ¿Por qué nos dejó solos? Primero papá y ahora ella -en ese momento comenzó a gemir-

-Entiende, no fue su culpa –Itachi intento hacerlo entrar en razón- si hubiese podido, no nos habría dejado

-¡Pudo haberlo intentado al menos! -respondió alterado mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos mojadas de lágrimas, Itachi dejo salir un suspiro. Estaba agotado y molesto. Dolido.-

-Sasuke, tu madre nos quería muchísimo a mí y también a ti. Pero, es un ser humano, como todo el mundo. Se enferma, como todo el mundo. Y puede morir, como todo el mundo… Pero, te entiendo. Los hijos siempre creen que sus padres son inmortales, aunque no lo sean, para ellos lo son, no importa lo que los demás digan. Pero, tarde o temprano, hay que aceptar que la realidad no es la misma ahora.

-¿Y si yo no quiero aceptar la realidad? -preguntó sollozando mientras fijó su mirada tiernamente herida en su hermano-

-Entonces, no puedo hacer nada más. Eso lo tendrás que hacer tú mismo con el tiempo -dijo y enseguida comenzó a secar una nueva lagrima que se filtraba en el pequeño riachuelo de su pequeño rostro con su pulgar- Escucha, si no quieres ir, está bien, no te obligaré a nada, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termine el sepelio. - dicho esto se vio en el espejo del auto y seco una pequeña lágrima que atentaba con salir de sus ojos, luego salió con su delgado pañuelo en la mano, se dirigía hasta el lugar donde estaba la urna de Mikoto, pero Sasuke le detuvo-

-¡Hermano! -le llamó desde la ventana del auto- Gracias –sonrió y siguió caminando-

Ya habían varios amigos y conocidos en el lugar, todos vestían de negro, ese color nefasto que Itachi tanto odiaba en ese momento, muchos comenzaron a saludarlo, darle sus sentidos pésame y a golpearle la espalda suavemente para darle ánimo. De pronto, la señora Shisune, su vecina se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sé lo que se siente, sé lo que estás pasando, y lo siento, Mikoto era una gran mujer -dijo sin soltarle, luego lo tomó de los brazos y dijo- y tú y Sasuke son unos grandes hijos.

-Gracias Sra. Shisune, me anima mucho que esté aquí

-Mikoto fue una de mis grandes amigas, ¿cómo no estar aquí y despedirme de ella? -preguntó retóricamente- por cierto -agregó- ¿dónde está Sasuke?, quisiera darle mi sentido pésame a él también.

-Está por allá -dijo señalando su Camaro negro, desde esa distancia se podía ver incluso entre los vidrios del auto como sollozaba y secaba sus lágrimas- no quiso venir

-Es una pena. Voy a saludarlo

-Escoja bien sus palabras, por favor –rogó-

-No te preocupes, Itachi. Seré muy suave con él –asintió y ella se marchó-

Más adelante, comenzaron a llegar sus amigos de Juliard, Konan, Shisui y Guren quienes lo abrazaron y consolaron. Ya casi eran las 3:45PM, en ese momento todos se sentaron en las sillas a escuchar al sacerdote que oficiaría el Sepelio.

-Amigos y amigas aquí reunidos, estamos hoy en este campo santo y con nuestras caras tristes y pálidas, para dar el último adiós a nuestra amiga, quien en vida fuera Mikoto Uchiha, es una lástima que…

¬Mi mente, estaba totalmente en blanco, no podía oír nada, ni el sonido del viento, tampoco las palabras del sacerdote, era como si no hubiera nada en mi ser en ese momento, sólo podía recordar la cara de mamá sonriéndome y nada más. Me enfermaba tener que estar frente a una triste urna, que contenía su cuerpo frío y tieso pero por respeto, no moví la mirada de ese objeto. Más adelante, mientras el sacerdote aún seguía hablando, pude ver como la Sra. Shisune se acercaba al auditorio oyente, junto a Sasuke, quién parecía no poder resistir ver hacia la triste urna. Las horas corrían y cada vez era más duro, ya el sacerdote había finalizado su charla y también habían enterrado a mamá. Sasuke enterró la cara entre mi gabán arrugando la camisa con sus puñitos y lloraba sobre ella, mientras algunos conocidos se despedían de nosotros. Nuevamente, Shisune se nos acercó, igual de amigable pero más seria esta vez, pues conocía nuestro dolor.-

-Itachi, quiero que sepas que... pueden contar conmigo para lo que se les ofrezca, si necesitan un hombro… yo tengo dos.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable. Y, era muy importante para mamá

-Claro –Asintió, un poco desanimada- Bueno, ahora voy a casa, ¿quieren que los acompañe allá?

-Yo debo quedarme un rato más. Pero, llévese a Sasuke con usted, que duerma un poco, debe estar agotado

-Pero no estoy agotado, quiero quedarme contigo – protestó-

-¡Irás! -dijo con autoridad-

-No te preocupes, Itachi, cuidaré bien de Sasuke -en ese momento se agachó frente a él, para hablar con Sasuke- Ven, mi amor, vayámonos –Sasuke se volteó y tomó la mano de Shisune y ambos se fueron-

¬Cuando al fin me dieron la espalda, dejé salir aquella lágrima que pedía a gritos ser liberada, más tome el pañuelo y la elimine de mi rostro, inmediatamente, fui a la recién labrada tumba de mi madre y la vi fijamente leyendo la inscripción "Mikoto Uchiha. Amada madre y amiga" mis rodillas cedieron a la gravedad y me deje caer en la tumba a llorar desconsoladamente. Más tarde, estando un poco más calmado, escuche la voz de Shisui.-

-La verdad, no sé qué decir -sorprendido volteó la mirada hacia él y hablo en voz tambaleante-

-No necesito que digas nada –sorbió su nariz- al estar aquí, me dices mucho

-No sé que pueda calmar tus ansias, dejémosle eso a los médicos. Pero, si sé cómo puedes olvidarte de todo, al menos por hoy.

Sabía a qué se refería, así que se levanto del suelo y lo siguió justo hasta donde pensó que irían.

Bar de Brownsville

¬Este bar estaba en todo el centro de la ciudad, siempre para ir y venir de Juliard, debía pasar por ahí y cada vez que lo hacía, pensaba lo mismo: "¡Qué lugar tan deprimente!" sólo habían hombres tomando y fumando hasta más no poder, el olor del bar era nada más que alcohol y humo. En mi sobriedad, jamás, hubiera siquiera pensado en entrar a ese lugar. Pero, todo eso ya no me importaba, me infiltré en ese lugar junto a mi mejor amigo. Pedí un whisky doble y comencé a beber. El primer vaso lo engullí con mucha rapidez, alarmando a mi primo.-

-Espera amigo. Tómatelo con calma, no exageres

-Hmp, ¡Quiero otro! -dijo al mesonero en voz alta-

¬Mientras pasaban los minutos tomaba cada vez más... podía oír todavía a Shisui advirtiéndome de la cantidad de tragos que estaba tomando, pero preferí ignorarlo, llené la mesa de puros vasos vacíos, pero los apartaba y seguía pidiendo más. Al parecer, si lograba olvidar lo que había pasado, ya no me sentía tan mal. Llegó un momento, en el que ni siquiera podía mantenerme estable en la mesa, la imagen que proyectaban mis ojos sobre Shisui era inestable y borrosa. El estado en que me encontraba era deprimente, lentamente me fui mareando más y más hasta que, de pronto, cerré los ojos con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera sentí el golpe que recibí en la cara después de hacerlo.

"¡Qué dolor de cabeza tan fuerte!" -me quejaba en mis pensamientos, mientras tomaba mi cabeza con las manos y arrugaba el rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos, una luz encandiló mis, entonces, débiles ojos. Intente levantarme de... "¿mi cama? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche?" -me preguntaba cada vez mas confundido. No sabía que había pasado anoche, en ese momento la Sra. Shisune entro en la habitación.-

-Ah, ¡Al fin despertaste!

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntaba, mientras al mismo tiempo se quejaba de su atronador dolor de cabeza, ella tomó de la mesa de noche un termómetro y lo puso en la luz mientras respondía-

-Fuiste a un bar anoche, acabaste con todo el alcohol y luego tu amigo te trajo, tuvo que cargarte, ¡Fue vergonzoso!

-¿Qué? ¿Me trajeron? ¿Cómo?

-Te desmayaste, bebiste demasiado. Es algo usual en alguien que no acostumbra beber. Ahora debes tener un dolor de cabeza infernal, ¿no?

-Si, en realidad

-Bueno, eso te ganas por exagerar. Ahora cállate y mete esto en tu boca -dijo en tono autoritario y dándole el termómetro-

-¿Y Sasuke? -dijo con el termómetro en la boca por lo que no se escuchó muy bien, pero lo suficiente para que Shisune entendiera-

-En mi casa, lo dejé desayunando allá, no creerás que lo dejaría verte así. Tu apariencia está tan... ¡Como sea! Ahora, quiero que te laves los dientes y bajes a desayunar -dijo mientras le quitaba el termómetro de la boca- ¡Ah! genial, no tienes fiebre -agregó-

-Muchas gracias, por lo que está haciendo. No sé como agradecerle...

-Ok, no es problema. Bueno, baja a desayunar, voy a traer a Sasuke, trata de no parecer un obsesionado y extremista alcohólico, ¿sí?

-Claro -dijo con una sonrisa ladina, Shisune se fue. Pero, Itachi se quedó extrañado con sus palabras, así que puso su mano derecha cerca de su boca y soplo- Demonios –mascullo, no podía oler peor, de un salto corrió al baño y gasto toda la pasta de dientes que quedaba-

Ya con el aliento fresco, bajó a la cocina y tomó sus cereales con leche y comenzó a desayunar, un rato después apareció Sasuke.

-¡Buenas, buenas! Querido hermanito, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? -preguntó usando esas mismas tácticas controladoras-saca-información que usaba su madre-

-¡En ningún lado!

-Ningún lado no existe -refutó-

-Bueno, ¡En algún lugar! –Contrarresto-

-Bien, si no quieres contarme, no importa. Cuando estés durmiendo en la noche soltarás la sopa -argumentó con una sonrisa y mirada maligna-

-¡Espera! -dijo parándose de un salto de la silla- ¡Es lunes! llegaras tarde a la escuela, y no estás vestido. ¡Rápido vístete! -ordenó un poco desconcertado, él le miró con extrañeza en la mirada, vio su reloj y dijo en tono sarcástico-

-Lunes. ¡Es mañana genio!

-¿Ah, sí? Ahh, si, si claro lo sabía, eso fue sólo para ver si estabas ubicado en el mapa

-Sí, ¡Claro! Si no te conociera, diría que te bebiste como cuatro litros de alcohol -las palabras de Sasuke lo delataron y lo hicieron poner nervioso- sólo bromeaba -se fue burlándose a su cuarto, y yo sólo pude suspirar de desasosiego-

¬La Sra. Shisune nos estaba ayudando bastante, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer todo, después de todo, ella tenía una vida propia. Así que intenté cocinar usando recetarios. Lavar la ropa con manuales de uso. Y hacer las compras. ¡Todo era tan confuso! No comprendía como mi madre podía hacerlo todo tan bien. Cocinando se me quemó todo, excepto las tocinetas, así que nos la comimos con pan. Lavando me perdí en el jabón espumoso, pero todo mejoró cuando al fin pude encontrar la tecla de apagado. Y ahora tenía que ir al mercado por víveres... así que me arreglé y dije a Sasuke quien jugaba con Pakkun en su cuarto-

-Sasuke, iré al mercado a comprar comida, quédate aquí. Pórtate bien y no salgas a la calle, ¿ok?

-¿No puedo jugar con mis amigos de la escuela? -preguntó con voz tierna, sólo para convencerlo-

-Creo haberte dicho que no salieras a la calle, ¿cierto? ¿No lo hice? -dudó-

-Tu dijiste "no salgas a la calle" pero no "no salgas al patio" por lo que no estaría desobedeciéndote –concluyó, con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Dije que no, Sasuke. Pero, descuida, volveré rápido y te supervisaré mientras juegas. Mientras yo esté puedes irte a jugar a la luna si quieres, ¿hecho?

-¡Hecho! –Asintió con una sonrisa-

¬Sinceramente al subir al auto no tenía idea de qué debía comprar, así que antes de arrancar marqué el número de Guren para que me acompañara, me dijo que la esperara en el supermercado y me ayudaría. Comencé a manejar el auto y me dirigí al mercado, al llegar esperé unos minutos a que llegara... ¡tardo mucho!-

-Hola, Itachi

-Guren, cariño, hola. Al fin llegas, me preguntaba si debía ¿reportarte como desaparecida o no? -risas-

-Ja, ja muy gracioso, sabes que a esta hora las calles de Manhattan son un infierno. Bueno, entremos

¬Con ella fue mucho más fácil, me ayudó a escoger los productos más baratos y de mejor calidad, tanto de limpieza como de comida. Al final terminamos en la caja para pagar-

-Son 150$, señor –dijo indiferente la señora gorda tras la caja-

-¡Cielos! Creo que debo encontrar un trabajo pronto, con estos precios dudo sobrevivir el mes que entra sin un buen trabajo –replico solo para sí y para Guren, sacó el dinero justo de su billetera y pagó-

¬Al salir montamos el mercado en la maleta del auto y me ofrecí a llevar a Guren a su casa, ella accedió y subió al auto. En el camino, de regreso a casa, vi un cartel donde decía que se solicitaban empleados para trabajar en una librería, así que me detuve y entre a buscar el empleo.

El decano de la biblioteca me hizo muchas preguntas y algunas fueron difíciles de responder, por ejemplo "¿tiene experiencia?" pero, al final, el decano accedió a darme una oportunidad, con la condición de que hiciera un buen trabajo.

Me monté en mi Camaro y encendí la radio, en la cual pasaban mi canción favorita, así que lleno de felicidad, comencé a cantarla hasta que terminó. Ya casi llegaba a casa y estaba ansioso por contarle a Sasuke que había conseguido empleo, pero, al doblar la curva y ver al fin la casa, mi sonrisa desapareció de golpe, como un rayo. Sasuke me había desobedecido y estaba jugando en la calle con sus amigos. Al ver esto, mi expresión facial se volvió tan dura como una piedra, al verme llegar Sasuke se sobresaltó, yo salí de mi auto furioso, lo tomé por el brazo bruscamente, lo llevé dentro y le grité...-

-¿Por qué estabas afuera te dije que te quedaras adentro? –Sasuke con algo de miedo respondió-

-Estaba jugando con mis amigos -su voz tambaleante y débil-

-Te ordené que no salieras -dijo molesto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo- ahora, eres mi responsabilidad, ¿no lo entiendes? –pregunto severo-

-No eres mi madre -y se fue llorando, en ese momento supo que había sido muy duro con él, así que dejó todo lo que había comprado en la cocina y subió a la habitación de su hermanito a disculparse-

¬Sasuke lloraba sobre su cama.-

-¿Sasuke? -dijo con voz por debajo del sonido normal-

-¡Vete! -ordenó-

-Sasuke, lo siento. No debí hablarte así, fue mi error, ¿puedes perdonarme? -dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-

-Itachi, me lastimaste -dijo llorando-

-Ya, hermanito, lo siento, no debí hablarte de ese modo, no soy quien

-Pero, tenías razón, yo no debí desobedecerte -exclamó herido-

-Lo sé, pero son cosas que pasan. Sasuke, quiero que entiendas algo, eres muy valioso para mí y ahora eres mi responsabilidad -dijo mientras tocaba con dos de sus dedos la frente del pequeño- y debo cuidarte con mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?

–Gimió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres lo único que me queda de nuestra madre -dije mientras deslizaba los dedos por su rostro para secar sus lagrimas- ¿me prometes que no volverá a pasar?

-Te lo prometo

-Muy bien. Ven aquí -y lo abrazo muy fuertemente-

¬Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para hacer el desayuno que dentro de lo que cabe, no quedó mal, luego llevé a Sasuke al colegio, fui a Juliard a retirarme, luego fui volando a la librería y comencé a trabajar.

Trabajé todo el día, fue agotador, llamé a Shisui y le pedí el favor de que llevara a Sasuke a casa en cuanto saliera del colegio, entonces aprovechó para invitarme nuevamente a ese bar, después de molestar bastante accedí, pero acoté que no bebería ni una sola copa y que nos iríamos temprano.

Así que esa noche fuimos al bar otra vez… Konan, Guren y Shisui estaban desinhibidos bebiendo, estaban algo mareados y ya comenzaban a decir tonterías. Ya les había dicho que me tenía que ir pero me persuadieron a quedarme un poco más, no había bebido ni un sólo trago.-

-Itachi -dijo Konan en voz vacilante, síntoma común de borrachera- así que vas a hacerte cargo de tu hermano menor... ¿Qué cosa no?

-Sí, es un poco difícil pero... –pero no dejo que terminara de hablar-

-Y supongo que, al menos, sabes hacer quesadillas, ¿no? -todos rieron en forma burlesca e Itachi dejo pasar-

-¡Estoy en eso!

-¡Jah! ¿No sabes hacer una quesadilla? ¿y será que ya has aprendido a limpiarte el trasero? -todos comienzan a reírse otra vez del azabache, quien ya se estaba enfadando-

-Konan, ¡Ya contrólate, estás borracha!

-¿Borracha? Estoy viva, compañero ¿no es así Shisui?

-¡Wahoo! por su...supuesto -hipo- Itachi, anímate bébete una y ríe con nosotros

-Si, Itachi anda –insistió Guren-

-No, debo irme ya y ustedes deberían dejar de tomar, ya empiezan a hablar soqueteadas –sentencio el de ojeras-

-¡No! –soltó Konan tajantemente y golpeando la mesa- No... Yo quiero otro...trago

-¿mira cómo estás, Konan? En este momento debes tener más alcohol, que sangre en las venas.

-¿Quien lo dice? ¿El bebedor numero uno? ¿Ese que no sabe hacer una quesadilla, pero que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano menor? ¡Jah! Lo siento, amigo. Pero, comienzo a pensar que como padre o hermano mayor o lo que sea... serás un fracaso -Y se ríen todos otra vez, molesto golpeó la mesa y se levantó para irse-

¬Subí a mi auto y comencé a canalizar mi furia golpeando el volante, luego pensé: "Madre, no importa cuán difícil sea, no voy a decepcionarte." En ese momento, tomé mi celular para ver la hora, era tardísimo. Entonces, el auto brincó debido a un bache en el camino por lo que el teléfono se me cayó de las manos e inmediatamente comencé a buscarlo en la parte inferior del auto, "¡Aquí estás!" dije al encontrarlo, al poner otra vez mis ojos en el camino, me sorprendí al ver que me había pasado al otro bando de la carretera y que un camión venía a toda velocidad sonando la bocina para que me alejara, sin pensarlo dos veces giré con todas mis fuerzas el volante y logré esquivar el camión, pero al hacerlo vi que la carretera terminaba y que estaba a punto de caer en un barranco…-

Itachi logró esquivar el camión, pero cayó a un barranco muy profundo, el auto dio vueltas y vueltas, hasta que al fin se detuvo en una nube de polvo, dejando a un Itachi moribundo y lleno de sangre, por los cortes y magulladuras. Casi sin fuerzas vitales susurró "¡Sasuke!" y luego cayó muerto.

To be continued….

* * *

Notas:

Bien, un capitulo menos que le queda a esta historia, y ya se viene lo bueno. Gracia por leer, por los favs, los follows y por supuesto por los reviews, seria estupendo que dejaran mas.

Nami-chan: Hola, que bueno leerte por aquí de nuevo. Que bueno que te gusto ¿que te pareció este? Pues si, uno aveces debe sufrir para aprender a valorar o mejorar como personas. Gracias por leer, nos leemos. Sayo...

ProtaDarnell: Si la tercera persona es mucho mejor, aunque tus capítulos están en primera persona y tengo que editarlos, puto prota jeje. No seguí tu concejo y ya vez, llegue tarde, como de costumbre.

vampire andrea: Holaaa! Pues si, nuestra pelirrosa es problemática como bien diría Shikamaru. Claro que todo tiene un porque y todo se explica mejor mas adelante. Si es que el Narusaku es epico y no poda faltar en esta historia, que bueno que te agrado. Y bueno he aquí el capitulo espero te haya gustado. Sayo.

¿Qué dicen merece review?

Saya Salvatore.


End file.
